Rings Of Fate
by Topaztok
Summary: My version of how Akito have such a nasty temper. The appearance of a girl and how she affects the life of the Sohmas and Tohru Honda. Akito X OC. It's complete at last!
1. Memories

_**RINGS OF FATE**_

Life is a never ending journey to everybody and even the Sohmas cannot escape from fate. It may be their destiny to be cursed but fate will still take her course upon them. With the forging of relationships, fate wove tighter rings around us. For Sohma Akito, this is his story, a story of love, a story of friendship and a story of life.

It was the middle of April, where the sakura blossoms are out in full. Trees are bent over, with a pink crown upon their heads. Tohru was walking home all alone as Yuki is required at a Student's Council meeting. As for Kyou, he was at the dojo. Though alone, Tohru still managed to walk with a smile, while planning for dinner. The wind blew, lifting everything in its way, including the fallen sakura on the floor. As the wind lead the flowers in a merry dance, Tohru stood still and watched, as an unbidden memory leap to the surface.

FLASHBACK

"Hurry up, Tohru-chan! I want to see the flowers!" A young girl's voice called out

"Hai, hai! Nee-chan! Coming! Wait for me!" Tohru replied, while pulling on her shoes.

"Sayonara, Obasan! I will take good care of Tohru-chan! Do you want ice-cream for dinner?" The girl called as she grasped Tohru's wrist and pulled her through and out of the door.

"Have a good time, my dears! And yes, Ling-chan, I want chocolate ice-cream! Don't forget!!!!!!!!! "Laughed Tohru's mother, Kyoko as she waved them out of the door.

Tohru smiled to herself as she recalled her first playmate in her life. Resuming her walk, she recalled how they danced in the shower of blossoms and the pretty picture that they made together. She also recalled how both of them pigged out on the desserts, the way children do. How Ling-chan, with her black silky hair, contrast sharply with the pink and white colours of the sakura petals. How young Tohru, smiling innocently, laughing away…….Tohru took a deep breath, breathing in the scents of Spring while murmuring "Ling-chan……….Ever since you left Japan years ago, I haven't seen you in ages…….Ling-chan, how are you now?"

So lost was Tohru in her thoughts, she did not pay attention to where she was walking. Not surprising, she bumped into someone. "Gomen! Gomen! I am so sorry! Are you alright?!" Tohru blushed a bright red as she keep on apologizing and bowing to the stranger in front of her.

"Tohru-chan………?" The stranger called her name.

Author's words:

Hello people, this is my first time writing a fanfiction. So please, be kind in your comments and reviews! Flames are welcome but not too much please! I wrote this story about 2 years back and hence, my story will clash with what is happening in the manga itself. Please kindly overlook this and hope you will like the remaining parts. It will be a long one. Till then, ja!


	2. Ling chan

_**Ling-chan**_

"Tohru……..?"

If anything, the mention of her name send Tohru into greater fits. She blushed harder than ever as she keep apologizing.

"Gomen, gomen!"

"Tohru!!!!! Please, calm down. Look at me." A fair hand reached out and captured Tohru's chin and urged her up from her bowing position.

Tohru looked up in confusion at the beauty before her. A tall girl, as tall as her best friend, Arisa stood in front of her. Long, black jet hair, as black as a crow's feather, flowed down her back. A heart shaped face with sparkling eyes. Unpainted except for a layer of clear lip gloss on lips that smiled at her. Dressed in a royal purple blouse that hugged her figure perfectly, she cuts a elegant picture with her jeans and boots. In short, a lady of composure, class and grace.

The girl was still smiling down at Tohru as she soaked in all the details. Suddenly, everything fell in place as Tohru recognized who is the girl in front of her. "Ling-chan!" she cried in shock.

Upon hearing her name, the girl's smile got even bigger, so much so it reached a wide grin. She leaped forward as she developed Tohru in a bear's hug. "Yessssssssssss! Oh, Tohru, I missed you so!"

"I missed you too! And to think I was just thinking about you!" Tohru returned the hug as hard as the one that was given to her earlier. She felt as if she is the happiest person on Earth. Finally, they let go of each other. Hanazawa Ling (that's her full name) then took the chance to assess Tohru from top to toe. "Mmm…….. Tohru-chan had grown cuter than ever! Obasan is really blessed to have something so cute around her everyday! How is she?"

At the mention of her mother, Tohru's megawatt smile disappeared. She said sadly, in low tones as she replied, with her head lowered " Mother passed away……a few months ago……..an accident……" Silence reigned as shock sets in. Tohru looked up again at Ling. She was shaking her head in denial as tears sprang to her eyes. "No……."she whispered. "No…………nonononononono!!!! Obasan cannot be dead! She cannot be, cannot be….no, please no!"

Seeing Ling in such distress, Tohru hurried over and helped her to a bench in the nearby park. Digging into her school bag, she produced a pack of tissues and handed it to her friend. She said nothing, just sitting next to her friend, while tears flowed down her friend's cheek. After a while, while the sun is setting, Ling's tears topped. She then croaked "So, where are you living now? With your grandfather?"

"No, at the Sohma's. Perhaps you will like to come over for dinner? I am on my way home to prepare dinner before I ran into you. Do stay overnight! Or do you have to return to your mansion in Tokyo tonight? I am sure Yuki-kun, Kyou and Shigure-san will love to meet and know you as a friend."

"Thank you, Tohru. I accept the invitation then. Are you sure it won't put you in a spot?"

"No, no, not at all! Since you are in Japan, I must do my part as host! It's my honor to invite you to dinner!"

"Calm down, Tohru…..You really didn't change at all. Still as easily excitable as ever…..Come on, it's late. Let's get going or else your housemates will start to worry." Ling smiled down at the smaller girl, who beamed happily at her as she answered "Hai!"

**Author's notes:**

**So, Hanazawa Ling has appeared. Who is she exactly? She might be Tohru's childhood friend, but how does it start? Plus, how will she hit off with the Sohmas? Review please!**

**Scenes from next chapter:**

"**Welcome home, my little flower! Your presence at home brings light to my poor and dark life! You are the loveliest, prettiest girl that I had ever seen! You are the….Ling-chan?!"**

"**Ha-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ling-chan is here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Where's your manners? Come on out and greet her! After all, we were in the same class! Or had you forgotten about her already?!"**


	3. Reunion and surprises

**_Reunion and surprises_**

Along the way home, both girls chattered about everything, ranging from Tohru's school life to her mother. In a short while, both reached the sohmas's residence. At the door of the house, Tohru noticed a pair of handsome leather shoes. "Oh!" she cried in delight, "Hatori-sama is here!" Turning to Ling, she said cheerfully, "you must make your introduction to Hatori-sama, the great doctor of the Sohmas!" Following which, she turned around and called out "Tadaima!!"

Shigure came sailing out of the house, all smiles as he said "Welcome home, my little flower! Your presence at home brings light to my poor and dark life! You are the loveliest, prettiest girl that I had ever seen! You are the….Ling-chan?!" He was cut off abruptly as he saw who was standing beside Tohru. Doing a double take, he turned around and yelled "Ha-san!!!! Come here and see who has arrived today!"

At Shigure's call, Hatori came out, smoking a cigarette as he looked over his cousin's shoulder, who, by the way, is greeting Ling most joyfully.

"Welcome, welcome! It has been years! How are you?"

"Lovely. Thank you"

"Ah, Tohru, where did you meet Ling-chan? How do you know her? Such a small world we have here, don't we, Ha-san?" Getting no response, Shigure turned around to see Hatori staring at Ling-chan, stunned.

"Ha-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ling-chan is here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Where are your manners? Come on out and greet her! After all, we were in the same class! Or had you forgotten about her already?!"

Recovering herself, Hatori greeted Ling mostly formally. "Greetings, Miss Ling. We meet again." He then bowed to her. Ling smiled before answering "yes. It has been years. To find you here and the fact that Tohru is staying with the sly dog – Shigure." She threw a naughty grin at Shigure and got one in return. However, at her words, the overwhelmed and silent Tohru snapped to attention at Ling's pointed remark about dogs as she recalled about the family's curse. Smiling tightly, she tried to change the topic "er……come in and sit down first! Ling-chan, you must be tired after the walk home. I go fetch you some tea and snacks!"

Tohru ushered both men and Ling in and practically ran to the kitchen to prepare the rice snacks and green jasmine tea that Ling love to drink. Upon her return, she found all three of them sited and looking at each other without saying anything. She sweat dropped at the sight as she set out the cups. However, the atmosphere is not tense. Instead, it has an air of familiarity about it. Still, the silence is getting to Tohru as she tried to break the silence.

"Mm….Ling, this is Hatori Sohma, and this is –

"Shigure Sohma. Yes, Tohru, I know they are and what will happen if they are hugged by a member of the opposite sex."

Tohru sat stunned as Shigure start to laugh softly. "Yes, yes. You never change, Ling! You never do mince your words! I really do miss your speaking style! Calm down, Tohru! Ha-san and I know Ling and yes, she knows all about our little problem. But what really surprises me was that you know Ling-chan. How do you know her?" He looked at Ling with a lift of his eyebrow.

Ling chan gave a small sigh as she replied "I'll explain, And Tohru? Get a grip and close your mouth please. Your jaw is down on the floor. I think you will be very interested in what I am about to say. Or rather, the story that you will be listening to. Hatori? Can you please explain your part of our story? I don't have the energy for everything at a go. I bet my jetlag will be setting in soon. And I don't trust Shigure's mouth to tell the tale without any snide comments or extra input, as good as a storyteller that he is. Is that alright?" Hatori nodded silently.

"Now, Tohru, I'm going to give u a choice here. Which version will you like to hear first? How I meet the sohmas or the other way round?"

"I will like to hear how you know the Sohmas please" Tohru replied sweetly.

"Very well! As agreed, Hatori, you tell the tale." Ling settled more comfortably into the seat as Hatori took a breath to tell his part of the tale.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**The plot thickens with every moment. Who in the world is Ling-chan? How is she related to both the Sohmas and Tohru? Keep on reading, and you will find out!**

**Sorry for such a long wait! Was busy with work and all. Still, happy new year, everybody! Will be uploading more frequently now! Please review!**


	4. History I

_History (part one)_

It was during the time when the 3 of them – Hatori, Shigure and Ayame was still in high school, studying for their last and final year.

"Good morning class. Today, we are having some overseas students coming to study with us for a month and to learn our ways and customs. Mind your manners and don't you lot dare bring disgrace upon the school's reputation! Shigure Sohma, do you and Ayame Sohma hear THAT?!" the form teacher glared at the pair of troublemakers before she continued her little speech.

"Now, these students are younger than you all. In case you are curious, they are 5 years younger than you lot. So I would expect the male students to behave! They are guests and are to be treated with respect! Their learning abilities are the same as you lot though they are younger! I'll not be surprised id they are better than you lot! Do I make myself clear, class?"

"Hai, sensei."

"Good. I'll go and pick the students up from the office now. Wait here quietly for me." With a swish of her skirts, the teacher was gone.

The moment she left, the class erupted into chaos and wonder. Questions start to fly all around the room.

"I wonder how many are there? Boys or girls? I hope there are some girls!"

"Which country do they come from? I am soooooo curious!"

"Younger than us by 5 years and yet their ability is the same as us? We are in the first class, for goodness sake! How can that be? Are they geniuses or something?"

"How do they look like? Green eyes? Blue? Blond hair?"

Turning to his cousins, Shigure asked, "Well, aya? What do you think? Shall we leave them a most unforgettable memory for these newcomers?"

Before Ayame could even answer, Hatori cut in and nipped the bud saying blandly "No, Shigure. They are younger and might not be able to take your stupid jokes. Furthermore, what if they know the curse?"

"Ha-san, you are no fun!!!!!! Just one trick?" whined Shigure.

"No."

Before they could argue anymore about it, their teacher returned with 3 teenagers behind her. 2 girls and a girl. Watching her student scrambling back to their seats, she frowned at them before she introduced the exchange students.

"Class, these 3 are your new classmates for a week. While they are here, I hope all of you will get on well. They had expressed their desire to introduce themselves."

"Konichiwa! My name is Andrew Kinonoto. I am half German, half Japanese. Pleased to meet you all!" So saying, he bowed.

"Like Momiji." Ayame muttered to Shigure while clapping politely.

"Hi! My name is Lee Wee Xing. I am a Chinese. Just call me lee!"

"Aha! I am most interested in this girl here. The only girl among the three!" Shigure muttered out of the side of his mouth, pervert that he is!

"Hello, everybody. My name is Ling. I'm from Singapore. Pleased to meet you all." Smiling softly, she bowed.

"Good. Now that you know who is who, it is time to assign places and guides. Andrew, you sit beside Makiko Midori. Lee, the empty seat by the wall and Ling………beside Hatori!" the teacher assigned the seats as she pointed to the places.

Murmuring their thanks, the new students went to the seats assigned. As soon as they are seated, the teacher spoke again. "As for the matter of guides cum buddies….mm……Mss Midori, you will show Andrew around. As for Lee, Mr. Masaki Amamiya, you will be his guide! As for Ling, Hatori is the best choice! Now, let's start the lesson. Please open your chemistry textbooks to page six…….."

Throughout the lesson, Hatori observed his partner, so do Shigure and Ayame. The impression that Hatori had of Ling was that he found her to be very composed and elegant. He hoped that his two idiotic cousins will not do anything stupid.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Part one of history. There are many more to go! Oh before I forget, in this story, I took Akito to be a guy. As claimed in my beginning, this fanfic was written a few years back when the manga gave the impression that Akito is a guy. So please bear it with me for a while. In the meanwhile, here are some spoilers for the next round.**

"**Oh! There you are, Ha-san! I have been looking for you! Oh, Ling-chan, you are here too! Bet you don't know me, I am Shigure Sohma (bows), Hatori's cousin! I am the joker and clown of the school and the most handsome one of the three here!"**

"**Get lost, Gure! My turn to introduce myself to this pretty lady. My name is Ayame Sohma, chairperson of the Student Council Board of this school and s a prince of the royal blood too! You see –"**

**Yup. Till the next time then, people! Please review!**


	5. Shock

_Shock_

"This is the general office, while the library and staff room is over there. Canteen is down that corridor and classrooms are over there, special rooms are on the third level. The gym and courts are at the building over there. If there is anything else, you can ask me for help." Hatori certainly took his job as a guide seriously.

Ling shook her head, causing her pony tail to swish from side to side as she said " No. nothing else. You had been a great help and excellent guide. Thank you, senpai."

"Just call me Hatori-kun. We are in the same class, even though you are younger than me. It will seem odd if you call me senpai. Though I must admit, how come you can study in this grade though you are five years younger?"

"Singapore's education is more demanding. That's why. In some areas, we are more aggressive than anyone else. Though I may attend the same level as you, I may be still lacking in some areas. On overall terms, we learn things at a faster pace and rate than many countries in the Asia – Pacific region"

"Oh. No wonder. When the teacher was teaching us about the core of the atom and such, I can sense that you know all about it already. Perhaps, instead of me being a help to you, you will become a great help to me instead. In any case, Ling-chan, hope we will get on well in this week" Hatori smiled.

"No, no, no. You flatter me. It just happens that I love chemistry, you ought to see me at my worst subject-" a shout then cut Ling off.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-sannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn?????? Where are you?"

Looking back at Hatori, Ling smiled wanly, "you are certainly a favourite, senpai, to have people call out for you in such a manner."

"Hatori-kun, Ling. Not senpai. And it's just those cousins of mine." Within his heart, he thought darkly "and speak of the devil, there they are now!"

"Oh! There you are, Ha-san! I have been looking for you! Oh, Ling-chan, you are here too! Bet you don't know me, I am Shigure Sohma (bows), Hatori's cousin! I am the joker and clown of the school and the most handsome one of the three here!"

"Get lost, Gure! My turn to introduce myself to this pretty lady. My name is Ayame Sohma, chairperson of the Student Council Board of this school and s a prince of the royal blood too! You see –" Ayame shoved Shigure aside as he stood in front of Shigure, holding on to Ling's wrist.

"Enough. Ling-chan is not here to listen to your life story, Aya. What business do you have for me? Shigure mentioned something about looking for me?"

"Did I? I can't seem to remember! My thoughts have turned to mush the moment I see Ling-chan here! Her beauty and grace covers everything in my side and I can't see or hear anything except for her! She is truly magnificent! Beautiful -"

"Worthy of a prince, like me! Would you do me the honour of being my Princess, Ling-chan?" Aya asked, kneeling down on one knee, with a rose in hand. However, despite the cousins' fawning and gestures, both the young snake and dog are in for a rude shock.

"Thank you for the lovely compliments, senpais. But nothing said will sway me to your sides in the bet that you two had made with your classmates. I am neither a chip nor dice that you two can play with. Neither am I part of your fan club, ready to swoon at your feet or jump into your arms. Kindly turn your attention elsewhere, senpais." Turning to the silent Hatori beside her, she continued "I'll take me leave now, sen-, ah, no, Hatori-kun, so that you can speak with your cousins. Good day."

With that little speech made, Ling walked off in the direction of the school gates amid the bell for dismissal of school, where a car was pulling up for her. Leaving behind in her wake are two stunned Shigure and Ayame, as well as a highly amused Hatori, who could barely, kept his laughter in.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**How do you like this chapter? Do give me some comments. So that I can improve as I go along. As for the part about the education in Singapore, I just happened to read the news this morning, that's why I put that little bit in!**

**Till the next chapter, folks. Ja ne. **


	6. Akito

_Akito_

"Indeed, there is a first time to everything. To think that Shigure got rejected by a female! Ayame? Is it the first time that no girl wants to be your so called Princess?" Hatori was needling his cousins for all he was worth. "Anyway, what do you two want to see me about? Other than the bet, that is."

"Akito wants to see us." Ayame answered somberly. "I can't go as I got a student council meeting. Gure here got detention. That leaves you, Ha-san. Do you want to go? We can put our heads together and come up with an excuse for Akito easily"

Hatori shook his head. "No need, I will see him. Do you have any idea what is it about?"

Both the dog and snake shook their head. Shigure spoke "I only know of this after the driver told me."

Hatori took a deep breath, expelled it and said "Then I got to see him then."

**At a nearby café ------------------------**

Akito sat alone, dressed in black from head to toe, chewing on a ginger biscuit, he waited for the arrival of the three he called for. While eating, he observed his surroundings and pondered over the curse at the same time. Not too many people are around, except for a girl sitting in a corner, drinking tea and reading a book. This does not come as a surprise, as the café is not easily accessible from the road. Only people who drive are able to get there.

Somehow, for no particular reason at all, he felt very interested in the girl. Not sexually or anything. But just like an iron nail attracted to a lodestone, he felt a burning curiosity towards her. Before Akito knew what he was doing, he was standing in front of the girl and asking if he could join her. "Excuse me, Miss, may I join you for tea?"

**Ling's POV: **

I look up in surprise at a boy about the same age as me. Dressed in black, he looked like a dark angel. Pretty looking but still, there is no denying that he is handsome. However, his eyes are cold, even cruel. Still, there is no reason why he cannot join me for tea. He still looks decent to me. Plus, my instincts are urging me to agree to his enquiry.

Smiling at Akito, Ling-chan nodded her approval and waved at the seat next to her.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Ling-chan. excellent afternoon for tea and scones, is it not? How do I address you, sir?"

"I am Akito-kun. Ling-chan. Pleased to meet you as well. Rare sight for a girl to be alone at this time of the day…………."

As expected, they got to know each other better through idle chatter. From there, they progressed to more intimate details. For instance, their favorite foods and drinks etc. Suddenly, Akito leaned towards Ling, who backed slightly away, and whispered "Can you keep a secret Ling-chan?"

Ling-chan was surprised at this question but still kept her calm facade as she replied "Of course I can! It's very rude to reveal other's information to others, without the former's permission. If you are worried about our earlier conversation, be assured, I won't tell."

"No, no. You misunderstood me, Ling-chan. For a reason that I can't explain, I feel like telling you everything about me. Including the secrets of my clan. Somehow, I feel that you can be trusted. And this is the first time I meet you to begin with! Ridiculous right?" Akito laughed mockingly into the late afternoon air.

"No………..Akito-kun. I don't agree. In life, there are many things that control us. Sometimes, we feel the urge to unburden to others. I have experienced that myself. I can definitely relate to that feeling. Normally, I will not accept invitations from strangers to seat down to have tea with me. I prefer to be alone at times. Perhaps, this is what we call fate?" Ling-chan smiled at him gently.

"Perhaps……..still, as said, I really feel like sharing everything with you. Including the secret of my clan, the Sohmas."

"Sohma?! Then are Hatori, Shigure and Ayame members of your clan?"

"Yes they are. You know them?"

"Yes, I met them in school today. You remember earlier that I told you that I am an exchange student? Yes, of all places, I was assigned to their school and class. Hatori was even my assigned guide for today. Oh! Speak of the devil; there he is now, coming up the pathway! Hello, Hatori!" Ling-chan laughed as she waved to him.

And true enough, there was Hatori, walking into the café alone. At the sight, Akito frowned.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I know it's pretty abrupt, but I can't seem to get the feeling right! So please, make do and put up with Akito's OC for a moment. I will try to adjust according in the following chapters! As said, in this story of mine, Akito is deemed to be a guy. So please review and I will update accordingly! Ja ne!**


	7. The invitation

_The invitation_

"Where is the other two? I asked for all three of you." Akito demanded coldly of Hatori.

"Shigure had detention. Ayame is at a Student Council meeting. I am the only one who can answer to your summons, Akito-sama. I see that you know Ling-chan -" Hatori was rudely cut off as Akito snarled "Miss Ling to you, Hatori. You are not in school and will mind your manners! She is my guest and to be treated with the same respect as you owe me!"

Upon hearing this, Ling-chan's mouth dropped in shock. She reached out to Akito, intending to soften his rebuke to Hatori but was interrupted once again by his words "No, don't interrupt me, Ling-chan! This is basic courtesy that I insist that he must learn!" he then glared at Hatori, who looked to the floor.

Ling-chan tried again "But Akito-kun, it's alright! I am the younger one here. It is alright not to address me as Miss Ling-"

"No! I expect my orders to be obeyed! No one questions me! I -" Akito stopped abruptly at the disappointed and dismayed look on Ling-chan's face. He quieted down and took a deep breathe and asked "Did I gave you a fright, Ling-chan? Gomen. I do have a temper at times." He tried to smile but failed.

"No, no! It's alright! I ought to apologize instead. After all, every family or clan have their own way of handling things! There are still many things to learn from the Japan's culture!"

At her words, Akito smiled and murmured "You are very understanding, Ling-chan. In order to show that I am truly sorry in giving you such a negative impression earlier, will you accept my invitation to the Honkee, the main house of the Sohmas?"

Both Hatori and Ling-chan gasped together as one. For years, no one had ever received an invitation from Akito to visit! Especially not to someone who is clearly an outsider! As for Ling-chan, she was overwhelmed as to visit the main house of any clan as a guest in an honor itself. But to be able to receive the invitation from the clan head personally is a bigger honor! There is no way she can refuse!

Recovering from her shock, Ling-chan gulped and tried to regain her composure as she accepted Akito's invitation with grace. The date was set several days down the road, during an early afternoon. With the promised secured, Akito seemed satisfied and took his leave with Hatori, who got over his shock faster than Ling-chan herself. Before he left, Akito gave Ling-chan the assurance that they will chat for a longer period this time round.

**Several days later**

Ling-chan stood in front of the house gates, stunned at the size of it all. Feeling insecure, she debated whether to ring the bell to request for Akito. But fate gave her no choice as the fates opened, revealing Hatori and a blond child at his side. Upon seeing her, Hatori bowed most formally to her "Good afternoon, Miss Ling. Akito is expecting you; this is Momiji, another cousin of mine. Like Andrew-kun, he got the best of both Japan and Germany."

"Please, Hatori! Call me by name!" Ling-chan pleaded. "Perhaps, in front of Akito-kin, then address me as Miss Ling. I am really not used to people addressing me in such a manner! Can't we go back to how we are in school? I really hope to be friends! Please!" At her words, Hatori was taken aback. Still, he nodded to her request as there is no way he can deny her wish by those look in eyes.

"Come on, let's go in. Akito-sama is looking forward to seeing you today." He opened the gates and gestured for her to step on. Only after she entered the compound did Hatori close the gates behind her. Ling-chan was lead through a wide path, where one can see different houses on each side. Following which, she entered another compound and nearly fainted as each building is as big and grand as any palace! For a girl like Ling-chan to faint is no mean feat as she lives in a grand house herself! Finally, they reached the house where Akito live in. Momiji was handed to a nurse the moment they entered the second compound. As they round about a corridor silently, Ling-chan could catch sight of a breath-taking garden outside.

Before they could go on any further, Akito stepped out of a room, startling Ling-chan. He smiled with pleasure as he said "Welcome! I see that you do honor your promises, Ling-chan! Let's go to my chambers for some tea and snacks shall we? Hatori, prepare tea and snacks." With that, with a swish of his robes, he walked off, one hand holding onto Ling-chan's wrist. When he came to a room, he stopped and slide opens the door. Darkness was all ling-chan can see from behind Akito's shoulders.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**At last, Ling-chan entered the Honkee (the main house). What will happen next? All alone with Akito, what can happen? Ideas are welcome. Please review!**

**Till the next chapter, ja ne.**


	8. The curse revealed

_**The Curse Revealed**_

**Ling-chan's POV**

What a dark room. However, the vibe in here seems to suit Akito-kin perfectly. With his dark looks, the room seems to enhance his beauty. Wait a minute, what the world am I thinking of? giving herself a mental knock to the head

"What will you like to have, Ling-chan?"

"Green tea, Akito. I remembered that, back at the Café, you ordered green tea."

Akito smiled as he heard her words. He led her deeper into his chambers, while holding her fingers all these while. "Maybe that is what I like about you; you are extremely observant and thoughtful."

"Flattery, Akito-kun. You are really good at this, don't you? Still, thanks for your compliments." Replied Ling-chan as she continues to observe her surroundings.

Soon, they came to the edge of the room. There, ling-chan found a table. Akito gestured for her t sit while he reached out to open one of the two sliding doors. The sunshine spilled in, falling directly on Ling-chan, causing her to blink like an owl. He then sat down at the other end, out of the light.

**Akito's POV**

She is really suited to be in the light. Under the sun, her skin complexion turns to a warm gold. Her hair changes to a rosy shade of reddish-brown. And her hair is so thick, so smooth and silky-"

"You have a beautiful garden, Akito-kun" Ling-chan interrupted his thoughts.

"What? Oh………. It once belonged to my father. He loved this place as much as he loves me. Every plan that you see here are all planted personally by him. When I was a child, I used to play here. This place used to bring joy to me but all I felt right now are sadness as I will always remember the day he passed away………" He trailed off, looking into the garden.

"I am sorry for your loss, Akito-kun; I presume he must be a very kind-hearted father. Else you will not miss him so. Still…..Akito-kun, what's gone is gone. You ought to treasure and remember the lovely memories that you had of him and not the bad ones. They are bad for health, you know." Cocking her head to one side, a smile tugging at her lips, she continued "From what I heard, you are often ill. I bet you must have dwelled upon too much of those memories. Tsk tsk, Akito-kun, you are a worry-wort!"

No one in the Sohma clan would ever dared to say such remarks to him, But yet, Akito found her remarks highly amusing. He laughed out loud as he replied "No, there are other reasons. Remember I promised that I will tell you my secret on the day of your visit? It is actually a family secret. And that is the reason why I fall ill so easily. We are cursed by the 12 Zodiac. However, I am the sole exception to this curse. Instead, I got to carry 12 souls within me. According to the ancient books, this is why I fall ill so easily. Shocked?" He smiled bitterly as he looked at her.

"I will be lying if I say I am not, Akito-kun. This is really unheard of. But is there no way to break the curse? I will try to help if I can." Ling-chan said, looking intently at him.

"No. even if there is one; we have no knowledge of it. This curse has been in existence for more than a thousand years. No one can break it."

Sensing his bitterness, Ling-chan tried to steer the conversation elsewhere. Just then, a small white bird flew in and landed neatly on Akito's palm. Taking it as a god sent, Ling-chan exclaimed "A bird! I love birds! Looks like we have another common point here, Akito!"

"Perhaps. This is my pet. Beautiful, isn't she?" Akito smiled.

"Oh yes…."Ling-chan breathed, "as white as snow! May I hold her, Akito? She is a beauty!"

"You can try. She is extremely shy and would not allow anyone near her except me." Akito offered the bird to her.

Ling-chan leaned closer to Akito and made a soft, chirping sound, as she held out her finger out, slowly. The bird on Akito's palm started for a moment and stared at Ling-chan with its bright and clever eyes. Sensing no threat, she stepped neatly out of Akito's palm and to the offered finger of Ling-chan.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**It has been a long while since I last updated! To all those who were waiting for this, so sorry to keep you waiting**

**At last, the curse of the Sohmas had been revealed. Somehow, till now, I am still not able to reduce Akito's OCCness. Be assured, I will try even harder the next chapter! So to my readers there, please hang in there and bear with me! Till the next chapter then. Ja ne!**


	9. Faith

_Faith_

At his pet's action, Akito was surprised beyond words. He watched as Ling-chan cooed to the bird and ruffled the feathers beneath the bird's breast. He watched as the bird continued to stay put on her palm, looking so at peace and with pleasure!

"For years, this bird of mine never approaches anyone, much less to stay on anyone's palm. Who is Ling-chan exactly? Is this a sign that she is to be my lady?" Akito wondered. While Ling-chan teased the bird, a maid entered the room with a tray of finger food and a pot of tea. She set the food down, arranged the food, bowed and went out. All this while, the bird stayed in Ling-chan's palm.

"I am really impressed, Ling-chan. This is the first time that this bird of mine does not take flight when someone else is in the same room as me. Come, let my beauty go. The tea will be cold by the time you finish with her."

"Alright. Coming." With a flick of her wrist, she sent the bird flying off. The bird flew out, landing on a branch outside the room, looking at both with bright black eyes. Ling-chan laughed as she saw it.

And so it goes, with both of them in the room, chatting away. Or rather, it's more of Ling-chan speaking to Akito, who listens intently. Through Ling-chan, Akito learned more about the outside world. To him, she is like a living book of knowledge, a beam of light in his darkness. Though Ling-chan seems to impart a lot of knowledge, she also gained the information on Akito himself. It was near evening when they both noticed how long they had chattered. Akito found himself revealing almost all his secrets and fears; spilling his heart and soul to a stranger he met on the street. However, he did not find anything shameful or embarrassing about it. By the time Ling-chan left for her home, she knew all about the Sohma's curse.

**At the school's main library**

"He really likes you a lot." A voice came out of nowhere.

Ling-chan startled and nearly dropped the book which she was reading. "Oh! Oh! You gave me such a fright, Hatori! Do you refer to Akito-kun? I think he is a fine fellow. Just a tad too engrossed in his sad and bitter memories. He is actually very nice to me."

"So you know all about the curse." Hatori stated, with an eyebrow lifted in question.

"Yes. Yuki as the rat, Haru as the cow, Kisa as the tiger, Momiji as the rabbit, you as the dragon, Ayame as the snake, Rin as the horse, Hiro as the sheep, Kureno as the rooster, Shigure as the dog and Kagura as the boar." Ling-chan replied off handedly, as she is back with her nose in the book again.

"Akito do really trust you to tell you so much. It really seemed to me that he is very fond of you as well." Hatori leaned against the metal frame of the cupboard as he looked at her.

Ling-chan did not look up from her book as she retorted "No. you must be imagining things, Hatori. I don't expect my naïve and one sided feelings to receive any sort of reply or commitment. Wait a minute, what did I just said?!" Only then did Ling-chan tear her graze from the book and looking at Hatori frantically, blushing madly now, "takes it that I never say anything earlier!"

"No, I won't. So you do care for Akito-sama? That's good. It is nothing to be ashamed of, Ling-chan."

"But………this is only a crush. He would not feel anything for me other than a friend. Furthermore, as you well know, I will be returning back to Singapore soon…… The exchange program is about to end." Ling-chan held the book close to her chest as she looked down at her feet in despair.

"Yeah…..does Akito-sama know about this?" Hatori asked.

Ling-chan shook her head and added "In addition, I really have no idea how to break this piece of news to him. I hate saying goodbyes." At this, Hatori advised "it is better to settle this soon for he would be disappointed and not to mention, furious if you leave without a word. Have faith, Ling-chan. Things might turn out for the better."

Ling-chan was silent for a moment, absorbing Hatori's words. Finally, she nodded as she replied. "Very well, I will see him today and tell him after school."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**How will Akito react to Ling-chan's announcement? Will he be able to let her go? What will his reaction be? For those who are interested, please kindly hang in there, chapter 10 will be out soon! **

**Perhaps, for those who had been following the story, give me some suggestions as to how will Akito will react! I have the idea in mind and on paper already but I am always welcome to suggestions! As for the matter of Akito being too OC…..well, it can't be helped. As said, this story explains how Akito got such a nasty temper. So before that, I am assuming that he is easier to get by. Till the next chapter. **


	10. Love

_LOVE_

"What?! You are to return to Singapore in a week?" Akito yelled.

"Gomen, Akito-kun! But there is nothing I can do to change this fact! Hatori-kun advised me to tell you and I also don't wish to leave-"Ling-chan's voice broke "without saying goodbye….." A single, lonely tear dropped to the floor, wetting the dark wood.

In a flash, Akito was beside her. He murmured "Hush, don't cry. It's just that you are leaving so soon and I am not prepared for this at all. I……I……..I care for you….." He finished softly. At his confession, Ling-chan's tears dropped even faster. "So do I, Akito! I do care for you as well……But….I must still return. My parents are waiting for me. But do remember one thing, Akito-kun. I am glad to know you while in Japan."

Akito was silent for a moment as he pondered over her words. He was moved beyond measure. Ever since he was born, no one ever told him that it was a gift to know him. At last, he choked out "Yes. I will remember and it is the same for me as well." All was silent for a moment as each of them was wrapped up in their own thoughts. Then, Akito broke the silence. "Ling-chan…………."

"Yes?"

"…………perhaps, if you like, I can order Hatori to remove the memories of us knowing each other…It will bring you less pain and tears. I never have girls crying over me before…"

If Akito thought this was an excellent idea, he was sadly mistaken. Ling-chan did dry her tears in a hurry but grew more upset instead. She clung to Akito's shirt front as she pleaded "no, no! Akito-kun, please don't! I want my memories as it is! Don't wipe yourself away from me! I want the memories of me loving you -" She cut herself off, shocked at what she has blurted out. She then tried to flee but found herself captured in the arms of Akito.

Akito looked at her and whispered "Love? Did I hear you right? You love someone like me? Someone who is so weak and pitiful? Someone who everyone fears in the main house?" Ling-chan nodded silently as she hugged Akito. "Yes, Akito-kun. I love you. I loved you since the moment I first met you. Though it took me some time to realize it." She rested her head against his chest and said softly "Do you now understand why I want my memories? Despite Hatori-kun's powers, I still want you, Akito-kun, in my heart and mind."

Akito stroked her hair, pulling her even closer to her. "Yes, I understand now…..I promise I will not ease away your memories, my…..my love…." Upon hearing that, Ling-chan pulled away from him and looked at him with shining eyes and with a heart that is now filled with love. Akito then leaned in and kissed her deeply, sealing their love in that particular moment…..

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Sorry for such a long wait for those out there! This may be a short chapter for now, but the next chapter will be a lengthy one, I promise! I was plagued with some personal problems a while back and couldn't get the mood to write. In the meantime; please give me your two cents worth! I will update soon! **


	11. Painful decisions

_Painful Decisions_

As the final week progressed, Ling-chan spent all her remaining days with Akito. However, she grew quieter with each passing day. Hence, it was periods of silence when she was with Akito in the room itself. When questioned by Akito on her silence, Ling-chan will smile and say "Don't worry, I am alright." In actual fact, Akito knew the cause of the silence – his existence is bringing her pain. As much as he likes to make others miserable he does like this to happen to his one and only love. Left with no choice and concerned with her well-being, Akito made a painful decision – Ling-chan's memories shall be removed!

**AKITO'S POV**

My love and the light in my life shall be gone soon………..as much as I hate this decision of mine, I have no choice. She is getting thinner each day and her cheeks are always stained with tears. Once her memories of me are removed, she can recover and move on with life. As for me, I just have to live without her…..

**EVE OF DEPARTURE**

Hatori led Ling-chan to his room, sat her on a sofa and told her gently that he is going to do a checkup for her, on Akito's orders as she is looking too pale these few days. Ling-chan just nodded lifelessly, looking at nothing.

Closing his eyes, Hatori could almost feel Ling-chan's pain at leaving Akito. It reminds him of the days when Yuki wept all because his primary school friend's memories were removed of him. He really does not want to do this, as she is the only one who is able to relate to Akito-sama. However, he cannot go against a direct order from Akito-sama himself. He took a deep breath, and placed his palm over her eyes and applied his powers. However, no matter how much power he used, there is a wall of resistance against him. He tried again, but failed once more.

He opened his eyes slowly as surprised and shock tore through him. Ling-chan also looked at him out of here clear eyes as she said sadly "You tried to wipe out my memories, Hatori-kun." This was phrased as a statement and not as a question. She then continued "I supposed Akito-kun ordered this." Hatori nodded silently. That was enough.

Ling-chan did not go to pieces as Hatori expected. Instead, she stood up tall and proud. Looking in Hatori's direction, she said quietly, "I will like to see Akito-kun now. Though you tried your best Hatori, the fact is that you still failed to remove my memories. Akito-kun does not abide failure. Come along with me else you will face his wrath all alone." With that, she stepped out of Hatori's room and walked in the direction of Aktio's chambers. She knocked once and slides open the door.

Once in his room, Ling-chan tried to locate Akito s everything was in darkness. At long last, a voice croaked "Is it done?" It is Akito's voice! Ling-chan turned in the direction of Akito's voice sharply, her long hair swinging violently in the opposite direction. Her calm facade finally cracked. She cried out, "no! It is not done! How could you, Akito! You promised me not to!"

"Ling-chan?!" A beam of sunlight suddenly came in as one of the doors to the garden was opened. The shaft of light hit Ling-chan straight on, highlighting her tears. Akito stood in shock as he stared at her. Then he exploded at the person behind her "Hatori! Why didn't you remove her memories?!"

"I am sorry about my failure, Akito-sama. I am shocked as well. Somehow, Ling-chan can resist against me."

"What?" Akito took a step back in surprise. Recovering himself, he waved a hand in dismissal, while looking at Ling-chan "You may leave, Hatori."

"Yes, Akito-sama." With a bow, he stepped out, leaving the couple alone in the room.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**2 chapters in a single day! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. For those who have been reading this fan fic of mine, thank you so much for your support! Soon, Rings of Fate will be completed and I will be moving on to my next fan fic. Please give me your comments and till the next chapter. **


	12. Departure

_Departure_

Ling-chan and Akito looked at each other, across the distance of the dark room. At last, at unspoken signal, both of them flew towards each other, meeting each other half-way through. They hugged tightly as tears streamed down from the corners of Ling-chan's eyes. She sobbed softly on Akito's shoulder as she clung to him desperately.

They went down in a leap of clothes, with Ling-chan still in Akito's arms. He then whispered in her ears "Looks like I am stuck in your memories, my dear."

"Yes! And I am glad of it!" Ling-chan wept. "You have no idea how relieved I am when Hatori-kun cannot erase me of my memories of you!"

"But…..my dear girl, you will be returning home tomorrow. You know as well as anyone that this spells the end of both of us. I don't wish to see you suffer because of me. You are losing weight too rapidly! Not to mention your health is taking a beating because of me." Akito stroked her back as the hiccups set in.

"I-hic-will recover. What-hic-was lost can be gained- hic – after a – hic period of – hic – time. Even if we cannot see each other, we can still keep in touch with each other by means of letters." Ling-chan gasped as her hiccups died down gradually.

Upon hearing her words, Akito hugged her to him even more tightly than ever. He whispered hoarsely "Yes………..so it shall be……..promise me, if you ever come back to Japan, you will stay with me? There will always be a place for you here." Ling-chan nodded dumbly.

And this is how Ling-chan spent her last night in Japan – in the Honkee, with Akito. The following day, the whole Sohma clan sent her off. As to how Hatori was able to know all these details was because he accidentally picked up Akito's diary. Following her departure, Hatori tried finding out in what stopped him from erasing Ling-chan memories. He couldn't find any real reason but he supposed it must be due to the fact that Akito-sama was involved in it. Eventually, he gave up.

Hence, Ling-chan became a legend in the Sohma's clan, as the first person who opened up Akito's heart and the one who defied all odds against Hatori in the removal of her memories. To the rest of the Zodiac, she is the one who protected them from the wrath of Akito, when they did something to offend him, may it be willingly or not. She is also the first person, outside the family to know about the curse and accept them for who they are.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**A short chapter I know, but I will update soon. For those who have been giving me reviews and all, thank you! A big thank you goes to OnyxTears, who always review my work!**

**2 more chapters to go and Rings of fate will end. Till the next chapter where we will know how Ling-chan and Tohru know each other. Stay tuned! In the meantime, ideas are more than welcome! Ja ne.**


	13. History II

_History (part 2)_

**Back to Present**

All was silent in the room as the occupants all digested the story that had been revealed earlier. Then Tohru's bright voice exclaimed "Oh! How touching! I didn't know that Akito sama and you are a pair!" Ling-chan smiled at Tohru as she replied "That was a long while back, Tohru-chan. Five years had passed since I last see him. It will be a miracle if he can still remember me. Though we promised to write often, our letters have been decreasing over the years due to our commitments to other things. I got my life to manage in Singapore, whereas, he got the duties of a clan leader in Japan."

"He still remembers you." Shigure stated. "Till today, he still kept the gift that you gave to him closely all the time. No one is to touch the fountain pen except him. You have no idea how many maids suffered at his hands for cleaning his table with the pen on it. After you left, his temper got even worse." At this, Shigure sighed.

"……………" Ling-chan could not believe her ears. "Are you speaking the truth, Shigure?" she whispered.

"Yes. In fact, he asks me everyday whether there is mail from you" Hatori added. Shigure then dropped his serious expression and asked directly "Then, how do you know our little flower?"

Ling-chan smiled at Tohru before answering the men in the room. "It's very simple. Our mothers know each other since young. They are schoolmates and always do everything together. Even after obasan become the Red Butterfly, they still kept in touch. Interestingly, our mothers see each other so often till my mother has a nickname as well. She was known as the White Butterfly since she always wears a white blouse when she visits obasan."

Tohru then chimed in "Sometimes, confusion can kick in. Over time, people start to address Ling-chan's mother as captain as well. Though she tried to remove the status, the people under my okaa-san still respect her for who she is. Eventually, both become sworn sisters. When they got married, they both chose to be married on the same day. According to my okaa-san, it was a beautiful wedding………."

Ling-chan then leaned in to Tohru and rubbed her cheek against hers. "Later, both of us were born. However, I am older then Tohru-chan by a few months. That is why I took on the role of an older sister." She took a sip of tea and continued. "My parents and I continue to live in Japan for six more years before moving to Singapore for my education. Plus, my father wanted to return to his homeland. Before we move, I was Tohru-chan's playmate. Obasan looked upon me as a second daughter. Hence, this is how I know Tohru-chan before she come into your life. This is my third visit back to Japan. The first when I return for the funeral of Tohru-chan's father. The second when I came back here for the student exchange program. And today……………is my third" She smiled tiredly.

"Oh……….."both Hatori and Shigure mused as Tohru looked on. The sliding door then opened, revealing Yuki. He was still dressed in his school uniform. He was surprised but recovered quickly. He then bowed and said "Pleased to meet you again, Ling-san"

"Konichiwa, Yuki. Dochirahe?" She smiled in return.

"Very well, thank you. How about you?"

"In excellent health, thank you. I am here today at Tohru-chan's request." Ling-chan took another sip of tea as she observed Yuki over the rim of the cup. Poor Yuki was puzzled beyond words.

"It's a long story, Yuki. Tohru can tell you the story later. Now, go change, shower and rest before dinner." Shigure said.

"Hai."

Turning back to Ling-chan, he found Hatori asking her "So what are your plans now?" Ling-chan was silent for a moment before she answered softly "I will like to see Akito-kun again. Now that I know obasan has passed away and Tohru is alone but well cared for – even though it's in your sly paws, Shigure! I am content. But Akito-kun…………..is an unfinished matter. I will see him tomorrow morning."

Noticing the quiet atmosphere, Ling-chan turned to Tohru teasingly "Now, where is my dinner, Tohru-chan? Or am I the one who got to cook?" "Oh! Oh! Gomen, gomen! I will do it immediately!" Tohru blushed and hurried into the kitchen. All those left in the living room smiled.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Final chapter to go! This chapter is solely devoted to the past between Tohru and Ling-chan. I did try my best to follow the time frame. So far, I can't seem to find anything wrong with it. However, if there are any, please do tell me!**

**With regards to this chapter, do give me some comments! If there are any doubts or questions, I will try to answer in the final chapter. Once again, ideas are welcome. **

**In the meanwhile, please hang in there for the final chapter. We will see how Ling-chan settles her unfinished business with Akito. Will it be a happy ending or a tragic one? Till the next chapter! Ja ne. )**


	14. Finale

_Finale_

**THE NEXT DAY, AT THE FRONT OF THE SOHMA'S GATES**

**Ling-chan's POV ---------------------**

Nothing seems to be changed. All the buildings are still intact and beautifully kept and maintained. Even the path that I took five years ago is still the same. Memories of the past crept upon me, but I feel as if I left this place only yesterday. I wonder how is Akito-kin……..even his house is still the same.

Ling-chan stood outside the house for a while, then took a deep breath before stepping in. she walked along the wooden and quiet corridors, taking in every detail. At last, she came to the sliding doors that will open to Akito's chambers. Closing her eyes, she reached out to open the door. Instead of paper and wood, she encountered the feeling of cloth.

"Ling-chan……………………….." A male voice breathed her name. Ling-chan snapped opens her eyes in shock. Standing in front of her, larger than life, is Akito himself! He stood in the doorway, dressed in his familiar black clothing. Since the last time they parted, time has taken its toll on him. He is now taller than Ling-chan, but skinner than ever. Though pale looking, he still have the aura of command around him.

**Akito's POV ----------------------**

Never do I expect to see Ling-chan again. Five years had passed and she had grown even lovelier than ever. As for me, I am about to die. What's the purpose to come back to a dying man? She deserves better and more……………

"What are you doing here, my love?" Akito asked gently. Ling-chan leaned in and cupped his left cheek with her right hand as she said softly "I have come home at last, Akito-kun."

Disbelief tugged at him. Happiness poured through h, Akito then grabbed Ling-chan to him for a moment before he held her away, his face sobering as he asked the all important question. "But for how long?"

For a moment, Ling-chan did not answer. She looked up at the face of her husband-to-be and her wondrous black eyes glittered and shined with a sudden light. This time, she answered with a smile and determined air. "For the rest of my life, as I love you, Akito-kun."

THE END

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Sniff! It's finally over! For those who have been giving me reviews and comments, thank you all for your support! Once more, please review for this final chapter!**

**Comments for the whole story are welcomed as well. While Rings of Fate comes to an end, I will be writing another story once more! However, it will be for Ouran High School Host Club. Thus, do keep an eye out!**

**For those who like my works, I do have other stories as well. You can look for them under my account. They are My White Valentine (Prince of Tennis Version) and My White Valentine (Vampire Knights). In the meantime, take care and god bless!**


End file.
